Gundam SEED Revelation
by GoneDumbCid
Summary: What happens after the Second BloodyValentine War? Did Lacus & Kira made the right decisions? Were their ideals just? Or hopelessly naïve? Written from the prespectives of Yzak & Shiho YxS
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I own Gundam SEED & Gundam SEED Destiny, and because of this blatant lie, I shall be fined gazillions of dollars in addition to N years of jail time. Hurray!

(_No, I honestly do not expect anyone to take the aforementioned statement seriously)_

* * *

**Summary:**

How can Orb, or more importantly, the Clyne Faction, rebuild an Earth devastated by the last war, and amend the shattered relations between PLANT & the world? Is Lacus Clyne a practical idealist, or a hopeless romantic? Is Kira Yamato's belief just, or is he merely a piece of an ever-expanding chessboard that is warfare?

I am writing this mainly as a possible continuation after the Second Bloody-Valentine War.

However, this is written from the standpoint of Yzak Joule and Shiho Hahnenfuss, therefore it is essentially a pairing of these two characters.

And with this being my first fan-fic ever, I suppose I deserve mercy points?

* * *

**Prologue**

_CE 75, the aftermath of the Second Bloody-Valentine War left Earth tattered and broken. The Atlantic & Eurasian Federations were all but decimated and in ruins. Power vacuums seeded various corners of the globe, propagating chaos and turmoil in their wake. _

_In the midst of uncertainty, a new resistance evolved into an ever-growing menace, and threatens to challenge the very foundation of a 'New World Order' proposed by Lacus Clyne. _

_Despite the best efforts of ZAFT and ORB to curb this new threat, victory seems elusive._

Fifteen mobile suits mobilized within the capacious hanger the _Voltaire_, their thrusters gunned & weapons charged.

ZAFT fleet admiral Yzak Joule was pleased to be strapped inside a cockpit once again. It felt like eons since his last sortie, and he was not about to pass this up. He anxiously adjusted his control modules, followed by last minute inspections of his mobile suit, the _Slayer Mirage_.

Inside the docking bays were three individualized officer mobile suits and twelve _ZGMF-3000 Zaku Paladins_, the latest generation ZGMF mass-production types. Despite the second war's end, ZAFT remained on the cutting-edge of military-technology. In as little as two years, ZAFT introduced no less than three ZGMF series mobile suits alongside countless variants.

Akin to previous ZGMF series, the basic Paladin is a jack-of-all-trades, but one with enormous customization possibilities. A Paladin in the hands of a skilled pilot in conjunction with the right support systems can easily become a friend's greatest ally, or a foe's worst nightmare.

Being a ZAFT fleet admiral did not stop Yzak from heading the infamous Joule Team into what appeared to be an imminent skirmish. It was extremely uncommon for any ZAFT admirals to lead MS squadrons personally and partake in the thick of battle. Yet, the temptation proved overwhelming. After all, unlike most ZAFT admirals who begin their military careers first through the mundane process of attending officer academies, Yzak enjoyed a vibrant life in both wars, first and foremost as a MS pilot. Moreover, after spending a good portion of his youth in mobile suits, he felt genuine 'power' whenever he found himself surrounded by the cramped confinements of a cockpit. For him, it was an entirely different perception on the spacious bridge of his flagship, the _Voltaire_, where death lurked in nearly every corner. Indeed, with few exceptions, fleet ships tended to have a reputation for being 'floating graveyards'.

Even after six months since his promotion, Yzak still considered himself somewhat of a victim to false advertisement. Certainly, his new job details provided a mobile suit custom-made to his specifications, assembled his old squad & crews, and no longer two mere ships, but an entire fleet under his personal directives. What it failed to address, perhaps intentionally, was the trauma associated with every ZAFT admiral, the trauma of office life.

To be restrained daily inside a lifeless cubicle of a fleet ship living off coffee & instant, ready-to-eat meals while gaining unnecessary weight made Yzak feel like dead man walking (or in his case, sitting). He even kept a sleeping bag with him at all times, as he rarely had the chance to leave.

In the past, Yzak dismissed the phrase: "a pen is mightier than a sword", but now he found a new appreciation for the term. He spent most of his working hours and beyond reviewing piles after piles of documents, a process he considered to be far more lethal than being on the receiving end of a beam rifle. He hardly showers or change, and the only confirmation of his still living existence was the presence of his ever-faithful subordinate, Colonel Shiho Hahnenfuss, periodically stopping by his office to deliver more coffee, more junk food and of course, more documents.

Yzak attempted to resign, but was declined every time he tried. Instead, whenever he filed a resignation, his paycheck increased that same week. Yzak cannot help but to feel bribed, which was understandable, considering he was one of the few survivors of two wars, and one with significant military experience to boot. Men like him were rare, and invaluable to ZAFT.

No doubt the rank of fleet admiralty had its benefits. Such as awe-inspiring paychecks and virtually unquestioned power. Except as a filial son, Yzak allowed his mother to have complete access over his finances. Except with no wars in sight, his ZAFT-given powers were nearly worthless.

But today was different.

He was no longer in the office, at least for the moment.

And he was not about to let this small window of liberation go into waste…


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

The _Slayer Mirage _descended before the catapult corridor in midst of red warning lights & sirens. A loud 'THUD' followed as it touched ground level. The catapult gate slowly gaped with a hiss, gradually revealing the runway and the 'great black void' beyond. Debris swirled in every direction as opposing pressures struggled to reach equilibrium.

Yellow signal lights flickered across the runway in sequence, pointing outward to indicate a safe passage. Yzak released the forceps to free his MS, and fixed his eyes before the void.

"Joule team, move out!" He shouted. Panel indicators turned from green to yellow, then dark red as Yzak shifted his gears to the very end.

The _Slayer Mirage _roaredIts afterburners loosed a stream of propellants and hurled it across the runway, leaving only a trail of sparks in its wake.

In the same manner, fourteen mobile suits launched from of their compartments to join Yzak.

Behind Yzak's squadron of five trailed two additional squadrons of analogous sizes. Heading one was Dearka Elthman, Yzak's long-time 'friend' & ace of previous wars. The other was led by Shiho Hahnenfuss, a faithful subordinate who remained with Yzak throughout both wars, and an ace on her own right.

Yzak glanced over some two-dozen red blips on his sensors, and raised his hand to flick a switch.

_Click. _

"Tsk…" Yzak muttered & thought: 'So much for extended-range sensors.' He flipped another switch to open a communications channel connected to the _Voltaire._

"Voltaire, do you copy? Get me their IDs." He requested impatiently.

It took a good five seconds before Yzak received a reply from the _Voltaire's_ CIC.

"Unknown source sir, possibly smugglers. Twenty-three mobile suits & a civilian transport identified. Eleven _Strike Daggers_, seven _Windams_, four _Zaku Warriors…_" The CIC raised her voice, "_…w_ith _Gunner_ configuration?"

"What about the last unit?" Yzak barked, clearly annoyed at the sound of uncertainty.

"I am sorry sir, but if we are not mistaken…" The CIC's voice quivered slightly, "we've also identified a _Gaia _among them!"

"Transmitting unit specifications now sir!" She continued.

'A _Gaia_? Not only _Zakus_ but a _Gaia _too?' Yzak was skeptical. 'That's _impossible!_' He thought.

Whereas Yzak found it understandable for mobile suits of the now-defunct Federation to circulate in black markets due to the obvious lack of arms control, leaking ZAFT counterparts was an entirely different matter. Especially with the _Gaia_, as a mobile suit typically designated for special squadrons, there was little in ways to obtain a _Gaia _other than hijacking it.

'Who could have pulled that off?' Yzak pondered. Certainly there had not been a hijacking incident since the demise of Logos, and to imply one occurring now easily indicated the gravity posed by the situation.

"Where they headed?" Yzak asked.

"Could be anywhere sir."

"Oy oy, so we are not only outnumbered, but they are using our mobile suits, _again_?" Dearka added, directing his words to Yzak. Although nothing more than stating the obvious, it was habitual for Dearka to relieve boredom by starting a conversation one way or the other.

"This could be a handful."

"I know that!" Yzak growled. He was not so much worried about being outnumbered than the purpose and scale of the activities ahead. He hated delicate missions, anything complicated, anything beyond simple 'search & destroy' objectives.

Especially with what he once considered to be a 'simple exercise' now turned into something far more serious, Yzak was most displeased.

"So, shall we request for reinforce…?" Dearka asked, but was interrupted before he completed his sentence.

"Quit being a chicken shit, Dearka!" Yzak snarled.

"Hey, just wanna get this over with asap, alright?" Dearka cracked his neck & faked a yawn. "I am tired, you know?" He closed his eyelids halfway and tapped his lips.

"Then you had better _un-tire_ yourself, _now_!" Yzak retorted. "Or you will _un-tire_ yourself in the nearest infirmary _after_ I put you on the receiving end of my rifle!"

"Alright…Fine." Dearka threw his hands up & murmured to himself. "Have it your way."

Yzak ignored him.

"Housekna! Take point, and send a warning." Yzak ordered.

"Oh, a warning. That works_…_" Dearka smirked, evidently unimpressed at Yzak abiding by the book.

"Copy that, commander Joule." Shiho's response was a stark contrast to Dearka's, cold, straightforward & professional. "Should I inform them of your presence?"

Yzak thought for a second. "No." He replied.

"No kidding, what'd be the fun in that?" Dearka smirked. "The admiral's name is a killing word!"

"Shut up Dearka!" Yzak snapped.

Indeed, Yzak's wartime exploits were renowned in the known universe. Although his skills were not legendary, as with a certain Kira Yamato, he was nonetheless very talented and proficient. In the mop-up operations against Federation remnants following the Second War, his presence alone was all it took to end several quarrels and conflicts. Though by declaring his name now, Yzak could put an end to this small window of liberty he had waited so long for. He simply would not allow that to happen.

* * *

Shiho banked her _STORM ARMS_ out of formation and approached the center of enemy activity. She stopped abruptly, cautiously distanced herself from her targets and placed them barely within the reach of her missiles.

She refrained from locking on & switched on all communication modules.

Shiho delivered her message in an impassive but clear voice: "Unidentified crafts, you are in violation of ZAFT aerospace, cease your activities now & surrender immediately, or you will be fired upon. This is your first and final warning. You have 10 seconds to comply."

Yzak of course, would not wait ten seconds to pass. Already, he composed a plan.

"Dearka," Yzak motioned his left hand, "take the left flank & make sure no one escape. I am going to secure the transport. Nobody fire until I say so!"

"Copy that." Dearka replied, unusually obedient this time around.

As expected, ten seconds expired without response.

'Are they serious!' Dearka thought in disbelief. 'They want to take us on!'

* * *

"Housenka! Go!" Yzak demanded.

Shiho was ready. As soon as Yzak ceased transmission, the _STORM ARMS_ arched back slightly & extended its arms. Numerous caps burst open in unison to display its impressive array of missiles. Shiho motioned her hands rapidly on her console, locking onto every red blip she encountered.

Then Shiho halted, and without warning, she clicked the trigger.

Dozens of missiles swirled in multiple directions, kindling the stars to such brightness as if a hundred suns were present. Drops of sweat dotted Shiho's forehead as she focused all of her faculty on directing the _STORM ARMS' _weapon systems.

As anticipated, Shiho's initial assault forced their opposition to scatter. Yzak waited no longer, and pounced the _Slayer Mirage _forward, brandishing its twin-glaive in both hands. He posed its shoulder mounted chain cannon & loosed its fury upon two _Strike Daggers _still perplexed by Shiho's intrusion. After brushing through them with relative ease, Yzak approached another mobile suit, a _Windam_. With its right hand, the _Slayer Mirage_ thrust its glaive forward, a move that lopped off the _Windam's_ cranium. The blinded _Windam_ struggled to turn around in an attempt to flee, but Yzak would not permit it. With its free hand, the _Slayer Mirage_ pressed its left arm against the _Windam's _abdomen, where a beam blade pierced through the latter's cockpit, surely killing the pilot within. To Yzak's surprise, the _Windam _continued to function despite losing its cockpit and presumably, its pilot, albeit it was now firing blindly. Yzak had not the time to dwell upon his initial shock. With its arm blade still wedged inside the _Windam's_ cockpit, the _Slayer Mirage_ pulled up, and carved through the latter's generators. For a few seconds, the _Windam_ jerked violently, then fell silent.

By now, Shiho had depleted her missile payload, a payload no less than three times of a _Paladin_ equipped with an artillery module, but she was not done.

Shiho readied the _STORM ARMS_' signature weaponry, its twin-linked beam cannons.

She lowered its frequency, positioned her crosshairs & _opened fire_.

Green rays of hi-powered energy discharged in an upbeat rhythm as Shiho laid an intensive barrage over a general area. Her foes fled desperately upon the sight of such awesome might, but few were caught by its waves of destruction, and subsequently incinerated, _instantly._

Dearka's squadron was far removed from the heart of action, but it did little to prevent them from joining the fray. Dearka's mobile suit, the_ Inferno Gunner,_ was a long-range specialist. As such, Yzak tasked him with preventing escapees, a role he accepted with much glee. After all, Dearka was in a laid back, relaxed position and only occasionally squeezed the trigger should anyone haplessly go between his crosshairs.

The fighting gradually wavered.

The presumed smugglers had been squeezed into a pocket. With no more than three _Gunner Zaku Warriors_ and a _Gaia_ amongst their ranks. They mustered their remaining forces and surrounded their precious cargo as a final act of defiance.

Sensing each other as leading mobile suits, the _Slayer Mirage & Gaia_ readied their stances in an almost ritualistic fashion. Guns fell silent as the two mobile suits initiated a duel. The _Gaia_ transformed into quadruped form and stretched its wings. An eerie red glow extended from one end to the other on each wing, forming two beam blades.

The _Gaia_ preceded its attack with a salvo of beam fire and hastened to meet Yzak in hand-to-hand combat. Yzak understood the ploy as nothing more than a confusion tactic. He knew the wing-blades would have caught him if he had dodged. Instead, Yzak stood ground & swept incoming beams aside with his glaive edge. As the _Gaia _leaped towards him, Yzak reversed his thrusters & suddenly feinted backwards, just within a hair's length of the _Gaia's_ wing-blades. The _Gaia _ended horizontally above him, exposed and vulnerable. Not dismissing the opportunity, Yzak pushed his glaive forward and pierced through the _Gaia's_ chest. Momentum handled the rest, and tore the _Gaia _in two.

* * *

_Author's notes:_

Mercy points, mercy points! I present my latest chapter with much embarrassment. Go easy on the flames & reviews, since my insurance won't cover everything! -Dons anti-flame suit-

_STORM ARMS –_ Strategic True Offensive Rapid Maneuver Absolute Real-Motion Systematic. Referring to Shiho's mobile suit and her capacity to direct its weapon systems with complete freedom.


End file.
